Don't Cry Vampire
by lesliexhale
Summary: When I was younger my father spoke of a prophecy where vampires and humans would go to war. When people heard this they asked what happened. 'What happened? My father went crazy that's what happened.' An AU TVD fic. Josh Reston Matt Davis Jenna Mikaelson


_When I was a little boy, my father spoke of a prophecy.  
>When the town he grew up in would be over-run by vampires.<br>Where humans and vampires alike would go to war and blood would be shed.  
>When I got older and told people this, they would ask me what happened.<br>'What happened?' I would ask, 'My father went crazy. That's what happened_

[don'tcryvampire]

There's a legend in Mystic Falls. The legend says that a long time ago, a child was killed by a mad man. The mother, stricken with grief, could be found at her daughter's grave site every year on the anniversary of her death. If anyone so happened to cross her path on that night, she would ask a simple question '_Do you feel remorse?'_ Depending on the answer, she would kill her victim and leave them in the grave yard.

One the night on that very second anniversary, a boy was dared by his friends to sneak out of his house and go to the graveyard. While the boy was scared, he didn't want his friends to think of him as a coward and he accepted this dare. Body shaking, he took in a deep breath as he entered the graveyard. He never looked around one but instead kept his eyes ahead of him knowing it wouldn't be long until he was at the very gravesite that the legends were about.

Before he completely made it there, he could hear faint weeping. Suddenly, it wasn't fear he felt but a strange sense of curiosity as he grew closer. It was as if all the sounds in the graveyard had disappeared in that moment. The only sound the boy could hear was a woman crying. The sound was ringing in his ears and it only grew louder as he moved closer.

"Why are you here?" Although her voice was hushed, it still startled the boy. It was only then did he realize how close he was to her; he was practically standing right behind her.

The woman sat there in front of the grave stone with her back turned towards him. The only thing he could see what the black cloak she wore with the hood resting peacefully on her head. She stayed completely still and quiet almost as if she was expecting an answer out of the boy before she finally spoke again.

"Are you here to mourn too?"

"I-I…"

"I know who you are." Her voice cut off his stuttering and that's when the boy noticed her accent. He knew then, that this woman wasn't from around here. "I know who your father is…"

"How?" His voice came out questioning as he inched closer to the woman.

"He's the one who killed my child…"

"Liar!" The boy's voice came out angry and he could feel his hands balling into fists. His father wouldn't have done that. He couldn't have. But at the same time, he heard the whispers. He's been hearing it for a year now. He heard how people talked about his father; that something in his head just _snapped._ He heard the whispers of what they were going to do about him, that he had to be stopped but it just couldn't be true. His father would never hurt anyone.

Before he could speak again he found himself hitting the ground hard on his back. The woman was above him with her pale hand wrapped around his neck. With the other, she pulled the hood off of her head and starred down at him. That's when he say it: the red in her eyes, the veins, and most importantly the lengthened teeth. The boy thought about screaming but the grip around his neck silenced his cries.

"Jenna!"

The voice – a man's voice – distracted the woman as she looked up. Slowly, she released the boy's neck and stood up. She kept her head down as if she was a child being scolded by their father. Taking a few steps back, she finally turned away from the boy and the man that had called out her name.

Then, out of nowhere, the boy was lifted up to his feet by his shirt. The man squatted down so he could be eye level with him. "I am sorry about my sister," he replied while brushing the dirt away from the boy's shirt. "She is…in a time of grieving…still."

"You're…you're not going to kill me?" The boy's voice came out weak and scared as he stared at the other man.

He almost chuckled, "No of course not. But I am going to tell you this." The man's voice stopped for a moment as his eyes locked with the young man's. "You're going to forget this ever happened. You're going to forget meeting my sister and anything she said to you. You're going to forget me and you're going to go home."

The boy felt as if he was in some sort of trance even after the other man let go of him and instead joined his sister. When he finally blinked, he glanced around and saw that he was alone in the graveyard. Taking in a deep breath, he turned and walked away from the grave site, suddenly having the urge to go home.

At least he could prove to his friends that he wasn't a coward.

* * *

><p>Note: If you want to view graphicsposters/videos for this fic you can find them at dontcryvampire(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Characters/face claims will come in the next chapter.


End file.
